


Rich People Problems

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, post episode 4x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles have a little fun with the money Scott found.</p><p>Possible spoilers for 4x06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich People Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [ tweet.](https://twitter.com/kira_yukimura/status/494185712376610816)

Stiles and Scott sat on the floor of Scott's room staring at the pile of money between them.

"Five hundred thousand dollars," Stiles said in awe. "Do you know how much money that is?"

Scott smiled. "Half a million," he muttered. "What are we gonna do with it? I mean, its not ours."

"The hell its not. Finders keepers. I'm not giving this amount of money to Peter and I don't think Derek really cares about the money. Besides, we both need it. So does Lydia. We can split it three ways."

"Its still wrong. And what if Peter comes looking for it? What do we tell him?"

Stiles considered that then smirked. "I know what we can do and not even Peter Hale would want this money back."

"Oh no. I know that look."

"Come on, Scott, you don't even know what I'm gonna say!"

"Probably something illegal and dangerous," Scott countered.

Stiles shook his head. "Not this time." He swallowed nervously. "We could... have sex on the money," he said seriously.

Scott laughed. Then he stopped when he saw Stiles' face. "Wait, you were serious?"

Stiles nodded. "I saw it in a movie once and I've kind of wanted to do it ever since."

"My mom is downstairs, you know."

"So?" Stiles shrugged. "Lock the door, we'll be quiet. Well, I'll  _try_  to be quiet."

Scott stood up and clicked the lock on the door only to turn back and see Stiles tossing the money onto the bed.

"Dolla dolla bills, yo."

Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles' antics.

"I'm going to regret this," he muttered, rubbing his face. 

Stiles turned around after he finished spreading the money around on the bed. He had a huge grin on his face as Scott pushed him. He flailed onto the five-hundred thousand dollars. 

Scott crawled onto the bed and straddled Stiles' waist. Stiles was laid out beneath him, looking up.expectantly. Scott stared down at him unsure of what do to first.

As soon as Stiles opened his mouth to say something, Scott knew what to do. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Stiles before he could even say anything. Stiles mumbled against his lips in surprise to melted into it.

Long, cold fingers danced up Scott's stomach making him shudder. He jerked upward and ripped his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Stiles squeezed Scott's dick through his sweatpants and his breath hitched.

"You're not wearing underwear are you?" Stiles asked quietly. Scott shook his head slowly and Stiles grinned. "Hot."

Stiles reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. Scott shifted off of him and pulled them off before straddling him again and pressing kisses to Stiles' jaw. 

A loud moan came from Scott's mouth when Stiles bucked his hips upward, grinding their crotches together. 

"I'm supposed to be the loud one," Stiles told him.

That rang true when Scott suddenly flipped them over and Stiles squawked loudly.

Scott ground his hips upward and Stiles bit his lip to not groan loudly. Stiles finally caught on after a few more times and started moving too.

"Yeah," Scott whispered. "Keep doing that."

Stiles leaned down and kissed Scott. 

Scott reached behind Stiles and discovered Stiles' ass fit perfectly in his hands. He cupped a cheek in each hand and gripped it. His fingers dipped under the waistband of Stiles' underwear.

"Scott," Stiles choked out. "I'm g-gonna come if I keep doing this." Scott pushed his hips up. "Please, just fuck me already."

Somehow, Stiles managed to pull his underwear off without climbing off of Scott. His dick flopped out on to Scott's stomach with a little slap. Scott shoved his sweatpants down as best as he could, barely lifting his ass off of the bed. 

"Don't I have to...?" Scott asked wiggling his fingers.

Stiles shook his head. "Already done. Your dick isn't the first thing I've put in me."

The two of them locked eyes. "Fuck, Stiles, you can't just say stuff like that."

Stiles grinned. 

Scott reached blindly under his pillow for the bottle of lube and a condom. Stiles' raised an eyebrow at the hiding place and Scott just smirked. Truth was, he had just put them there while tidying up that morning. 

Once the condom was on and all lubed up, Stiles eased himself down on Scott. He hissed a little as his hole opened up. Scott slowly rolled his hips upward as he pushed into Stiles.

"More," Stiles groaned.

"I only have a limited out of dick, Stiles," Scott panted.

Stiles glared down at him. "Then go faster or harder. I'm not going to break."

Scott slammed his hips upward and Stiles cried out loudly.

"Shh!" 

"Sorry," Stiles muttered.

He pulled Stiles down into a kiss to distract him from making loud noises. Scott pushed as deep into Stiles as he came, hard. 

Stiles came instantly, thick come shooting between them, smearing across Scott's abs. 

"We need to to that again sometime," Stiles mumbled. 

Scott nodded in agreement. "Just without the money. I think I have a hundred in my ass crack."

Stiles snorted. "Rich people problems."


End file.
